A Night To Cherish And Remember
by Sky King Haruka Tenoh
Summary: Haruka plans an evening full of surprises for her precious Michiru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Chapter 1: An Unforgettable Night  
>By: Sky King Haruka Tenoh<p>

* * *

><p>Haruka had just finished dressing herself. She was dressed in loose fit khakis, navy blue long sleeve shirt. Of course, as usual she bandaged up herself so nobody would notice she was female. This was the best day of her entire life. Haruka was bursting with joy and excitement because she was going to propose to the woman she loved, Michiru. She couldn't find words to describe her infinite beauty inside and out. The way she spoke, the way she walked, her smile everything was perfect. She had made sure everything was perfect for her angel. They had been together for so long, Haruka wanted to join her life to Michiru's forever. As senshi of Crystal Tokyo, they were granted immortality, yet Haruka wanted to give Michiru something she had always dreamed of, a wedding.<p>

Meanwhile, Michiru was in her room getting ready. She hadn't the slightest clue of what Haruka was up to. Michiru was only aware that Haruka wanted to take her out to a romantic candlelit dinner in one of her favorite restaurants. She looked in the mirror on last time. She was wearing a baby blue silk dress Haruka had given her for her birthday last year. She had dressed to impress, although she knew she impressed Haruka wearing anything or nothing at all. As she walked down the stairs she too had certain ideas for what they could do after dinner. Michiru elegantly walked down the stairs to where Haruka waited for her to leave.

"Wow Michiru! You look absolutely fabulous!" Haruka said smiling.

"Hmm. You look quite handsome yourself," Michiru commented causing a slight blush in Haruka's cheeks. "But if you set other girls' hearts a flutter I will choke you." she said seductively as her hands seemed to go towards Haruka's throat, but instead she placed them on her love's shoulders.

"Ready to go?" she whispered. Haruka nodded and followed Michiru out the door.

* * *

><p>Everything was going almost perfect for Haruka. There almost seemed to be no flaw evident to her plans. Soon, she would kneel before her love and ask her to join her in marriage.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Michiru asked in a curious manner noticing Haruka wouldn't take her eyes off of her.

"Huh…" Haruka choked as she snapped out of the trance the beauty in front of her had placed her in.

"You keep looking at me as if we first met." Michiru said with a light giggle.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you with me." the blonde racer replied in a low husky tone that sent chills through the young violinist's spine.

A group of musicians walked on to the stage and began playing soft melodies that added a special touch to the romantic atmosphere. A few couples walked onto the dance floor and began dancing. Ah yes, it was the waltz, as Haruka remembered. The young car racer hesitated no longer. Looking at her partner with dreamy eyes she didn't hesitate to ask her to dance. Haruka got up from her seat and walked towards her lover's seat.

"Could I have this dance?" she asked holding out her hand in front of her beloved.

"Yes." Michiru replied shyly as Haruka took her hand and placed a light delicate kiss on it as she guided her to the dance floor.

The young violinist relaxed into her lover's embrace and let he guide her through the fluent movements of the dance. The music seemed to envelope them in a world of their own in which only they existed. After what seemed an eternity of wonderful dancing, the song ended. Everyone clapped and waited to see what else the musicians were about to play. Haruka led Michiru to their table.

"Wait here love, I'll be right back." the blond said as she disappeared into the crowd. Haruka walked up to the stage. She was a bit nervous, but it didn't matter to her. She took the microphone and cleared her throat.

"If I could have everyone's attention." the young racer began. "Thank you. I would like to dedicate this song to the woman who stole my heart and is the sole reason for me being alive, Michiru"

Michiru was left speechless as she heard what her young racer had just said. She observed how Haruka looked at her with a smile.

Haruka signaled the musicians to begin playing. She waited for her cue and began singing.

"Let me be your hero…  
>Would you dance if I asked you to dance?<br>Or would you run and never look back?  
>Would you cry if you saw me crying?<br>And would you save my soul tonight?  
>Would you tremble if I touched your lips?<br>Or would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this.  
>Now, would you die for the one you love?<br>Oh, hold me in your arms tonight.  
>I can be your hero baby.<br>I can kiss away the pain.  
>I will stand by you forever.<br>You can take my breath away.

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
>Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?<br>Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
>I don't care. You're here tonight.<br>I can be your hero baby.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<br>I will stand by you forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<p>

Oh, I just wanna hold you.  
>I just wanna hold you, oh yeah.<br>Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
>I don't care. You're here tonight.<br>I can be your hero baby.  
>I can kiss away the pain. Oh yeah.<br>I will stand by you forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<br>I can be your hero.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<br>And I will stand by you forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<br>You can take my breath away.  
>I can be your hero…"<p>

At the end of the song everyone clapped and asked for more. Michiru was at the brink of tears. This was possibly the best surprise she had ever received in her entire life. Just as she thought Haruka would step down from the stage she was surprised by something else. The young blond took the microphone again and looked at Michiru once more.

"Michiru, please come to the stage." Haruka implied with a grin.

Michiru stood from her seat and walked towards the stage. Everyone was very dumbfounded. All eyes were on the sea- green haired beauty that walked towards the handsome young man waiting for her on stage. Once on stage Haruka embraced Michiru and looked into her deep blue eyes that shone with tears of joy.

"Here, in front of everyone present I want to tell you something very important." Haruka paused for a moment and placed her hand on something inside her pocket. "First of all, I would like you to know that I love you more than life itself. Michiru… ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew that you were an angel from heaven sent to banish all of my demons in my lonely world of solitude, and for that I thank god every day. I have treasured every moment I've spent with you. You mean so much to me. More than I can say, but I know that words aren't needed to show you how I feel about you. I don't ever think that I can be alone again. I especially know that I can't live on this earth without you." Haruka stopped again, but this time she pulled out what was in her pocket. It was a small box. Michiru gasped at the sight of this. She knew what Haruka was going to ask. Unshed tears shone in her blue eyes.

Haruka kneeled before her on one knee. Her smile was sincere and the look in her teal green eyes spoke volumes. "I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we are meant to be together forever." Haruka paused again and suddenly everything was quiet. Haruka spoke again, "Michiru, will you marry me and make me the happiest person alive?" Slowly, Haruka opened the small box to reveal a beautiful ring. It was shaped like a blooming rose. To the eye it appeared to be made just out of ruby, but in the center of the ruby rose lay a gracious diamond. Michiru couldn't believe her eyes; suddenly she remembered she hadn't answered her love's question.

"Michiru, will you marry me?" Haruka asked again.

"Yes. Ruka the answer is yes. I do want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you." Michiru replied as she let her tears fall. Haruka smiled letting her own tears fall as she slid the precious ring on her fiancée's delicate finger. When she stood up Michiru wrapped her arms around her lover's neck. Haruka pulled back slightly to meet Michiru's loving gaze. Losing herself in those pools of blue, she leaned forward and captured Michiru's lips to hers. Lost now in their own world, the couple ignored the people watching them. After a few moments the broke the kiss slowly.

"I love you, Michiru." Haruka said with a gleaming look in her eyes.

"I love you too Haruka." Michiru replied tears still shinning in her eyes.

Everyone watching clapped and cheered for the newly engaged pair. Michiru was surprised as Haruka lifted her up in her strong arms and spun a few times with her. She gave her a quick kiss and whispered, "I know of something we both want, but this isn't the place." Michiru suspected what it was and let herself be carried out of the restaurant and placed in the car seat. Haruka hurried and started the car. Within a couple of instants they sped off in a silver Ferrari heading to a more private and intimate place.

* * *

><p>AN: This short story is dedicated to someone special, she knows who she is. I just hope she knows I love her very much. Also, I know this isn't my usual style, but it's not bad to try something new. I felt like writing something sweet since I've bee writing poetry for a special lady.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you're underage then you shouldn't read this. Especially if by any mean lesbian sex bothers you, then again why would you be here, right? ;)

Chapter 2: Magical Moments  
>By: Sky King Haruka Tenoh<p>

* * *

><p>It was a calm, cool night and a soft breeze blew carrying messages of true love and loyalty. A silver Ferrari sped through the empty road as the driver increased speed eager to get to her destination. The tall blonde half paid attention to the road because she was too busy glancing over at her precious lover. The gorgeous sea goddess seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her silky smooth skin was always a temptation for the wind soldier. Haruka couldn't help, but wrap her arm on Michiru's shoulders and pulled her closer to herself. If Michiru was a cat, then you would hear her purr as a she snuggled closer to her Ruka. Haruka smiled at the thought of her and Michiru together forever.<p>

"Ruka…" came a faint whisper.

"Yes, love." Haruka replied in a cheerful tone.

"Ruka, that declaration of love and the song…" Michiru began.

"Um hmm."

"They were absolutely the most romantic things I have ever heard…and I will never forget this night." Michiru whispered in Haruka's ear.

"The night's not over yet love… I still have something for you…" Haruka whispered huskily.

Michiru simply moved her head slightly so she could hear Haruka's muffled heartbeat. Listening to it was almost soothing to Michiru. She couldn't even understand how she could have ever lived without this woman in her life, but that didn't matter now. Haruka was hers now and she knew perfectly well Haruka would never leave her. As her love kept driving, Michiru quietly played with Haruka's shirt buttons. She was so eager to get home and be with Haruka in the comfortable king-sized bed. Very soon the car came to a halt. Haruka stepped out of the car and went around opening the door for her.

"Such a gentleman." Michiru teased as she took Haruka's offered hand. Haruka just smiled as she closed the car door. Michiru was the first to step into the silent dark house. She searched for a light switch and turned the lights on. She walked a little further inside. Haruka had allowed her to proceed into the dimly lit room. The door clicked softly behind her locking automatically. Haruka was aching with lust and giving Michiru a lascivious stare. Swiftly she grabbed Michiru's forearm and spinning her abruptly. Michiru slammed lightly into Haruka's chest with her slender arms coming to a halt between their chests. Michiru became lost in those pools of emerald green. Haruka leaned in to kiss her beloved sea nymph. Within a few instants Haruka's tongue demanded entrance to Michiru's mouth. Willingly the sea goddess granted Haruka with access to her mouth and gracefully put her arms around her lover's neck.

All the feelings the blonde racer was arousing in her was driving her mad. Michiru could feel the heat growing between her legs as Haruka's hands roamed her body. She clung on to her lover knowing her legs would give way before Haruka finally touched her. Haruka broke the kiss and was looking into Michiru's deep blue eyes. If you were to see beyond what the eye can see you would be able to see a flame glowing inside of blonde's eyes. Michiru lost herself in those pools of green. Without her noticing, Haruka began trailing kisses down Michiru's neck, while she tried to remember to breathe. Haruka's hand slowly traveled up Michiru's thigh making the sea nymph gasp.

"H-Haruka…" Michiru gasped.

"Yes, love?" Haruka whispered hotly in Michiru's ear.

"Please… I can't…oh…that feels good." came Michiru's words as she felt Haruka's hand slip between her thighs and stroke the area lightly.

The young blond took Michiru in her strong arms and carried her to the room they shared. Kicking the door closed, and guided them to the king-sized bed that dominated the room. Slowly and gently Haruka place Michiru down on the comfortable bed and followed her down. She kissed Michiru with fiery passion sending wave after wave of intense heat through Michiru's body. The aquamarine haired beauty and panted and gasped when Haruka broke the kiss.

"Like I said earlier… the night isn't over." Haruka said huskily. Her talented pianist hands settled on Michiru's shoulders. Haruka wasted no time and slid the dress' straps down Michiru's shoulders and quickly slid the rest of the garment off.

Michiru grabbed Haruka by her shirt and pulled her into another kiss. In a very sensuous manner she began unbuttoning Haruka's shirt. Haruka pulled away to toss her shirt to some random place for later collection. Michiru stared at Haruka's chest.

"What?" Haruka asked giving her a confused look.

Michiru gave a small pout and pointed at Haruka's bandaged chest. The sea nymph sat up and began removing the bandages. Haruka gave her another puzzled look.

"I want to play with them and I can't do that if they're wrapped up can I? Will you deny me that?" Michiru asked innocently.

"No, love… you know I can't deny you anything." Haruka replied softly.

Once Haruka's breast plopped free of their 'prison' Michiru gazed happily at Haruka's firm breasts. Without any anticipation they removed the rest of each other's clothing. Now, there was nothing to stop them from giving each other what they wanted. Haruka positioned herself on top of Michiru's svelte form. Michiru moaned as Haruka fondled with her right breast while she suckled on her left breast. Haruka thought Michiru's were absolutely perfect. They were soft, pillowy, round; just perfect. Michiru's nails raked Haruka's back as she moaned with pleasure.

"H-Haruka…" Michiru panted.

Haruka took her mouth off Michiru's breast and looked at it forlornly and then lifted her gaze to Michiru's blue eyes.

"Yes…" Haruka whispered.

"I need you…" Michiru whined.

"I see…" Haruka whispered. She then whispered in Michiru's ear "Not yet love…not yet"

Haruka kept torturing Michiru until even she just wanted to get what she most wanted. Haruka's torturous caressing left her a panting mess. Desire won out. The feeling to take Michiru was too strong. Haruka slid down Michiru's slim body and took in the sight of Michiru's most precious treasure. Michiru let her head roll back as she felt Haruka's tongue inside of her. Haruka's tongue moved inside of Michiru. The beautiful sea goddess grabbed the sheets under her as she felt pleasure inside of her. She couldn't have stopped the buildup of passion if she wanted to. Suddenly she felt Haruka's fingers move inside of her while her thumb slowly stroked her clit. Haruka heard Michiru moaning louder as each minute passed by.

Michiru felt the feeling overwhelm her. For a moment she forgot how to speak. She panted and gasped at the pleasure Haruka was giving her. The young blond racer began to thrust her fingers inside Michiru and the exquisite sea goddess replied by bucking her hips to correspond to Haruka's repetitive thrusts. Slowly the thrusts ceased and now it was her lover's tongue licking every contour of Michiru's burning wet sex. Her tongue licked and tasted Michiru's sweet taste. The sea nymph couldn't take it anymore.

"OH! YES!" Michiru cried out sharply, her hands clutching at Haruka's head, holding her tongue in place for her sexual seppuku. "HARUKA!" Michiru screamed as she came into Haruka's awaiting mouth. Licking the last of Michiru's sweet love juices, Haruka crawled up beside her as Michiru tried to catch her breath as the spasms subsided. Haruka wrapped her strong arms around Michiru and pulled the covers around them. With the little strength she had left Michiru embraced Haruka and kissed her passionately letting the young blond know how much she loved her.

"I love you Haruka" Michiru whispered.

"I love you too, Michiru, more than I can say." Haruka replied. And with those words both lovers fell in to a deep and peaceful sleep, dreaming of their upcoming wedding and their undying love.

The End

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I had to write it. I couldn't just leave it like that. To my princess, I love you and I hope that in someway you liked this. To everyone else, thank you for reading. And yes I'm working on the other stories if my job gives me a chance to breathe.


End file.
